How I came
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: This is my idea of how Starfire came to Earth and joined the team. This is one-shot, though on Word it's 6 or 7 pages... so yea, its long. RobStar fluff, don't worry it takes place in the present in some parts.


How I Came 

_A/N: Ok, I know all you people are waiting for me to update "Back To Get Revenge", will too bad! I'm writing this first, AND I AM NOT WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS ONCE I'M FINISHED! Ok, this won't be just a flash back. Like in the beginning and end, it won't. Oh, yes, this is a RobStar, mind you. ROBIN AND RAVEN DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER AND NEVER WILL! Hem, hem, sorry... OK, you're probably tired of reading my 'ramblings' _

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! And if I did... well lets say people who think Robin and Raven are a good couple would be chasing me with pitch forks, and, people who think Robin and Starfire are a good couple would be giving me boxes of candy... Coming To A Very Strange Planet 

Starfire stared up at the stars. She took her hand that had been cupped around her cheek, and spread out her fingers, letting the wind blow through them. Starfire giggled, loving the feeling of the wind between her fingers. (A/N: So do I...)

Robin smiled as he leaned against the doorway of the roof. He watched the pretty alien girl swaying her hand around and giggling. He smiled, loving to watch her. _How funny... _He thought dumbly. Robin walked over to Starfire, waiting for the right moment to disturb her 'Glories' fun.

"Hi," Starfire heard Robin say. She blushed and looked up at him, for she was in a sitting position and he was in a standing one. "May I join you?" He asked politely.

"Of course, friend Robin!" She said cheerfully.

"You come here often?" Robin asked, jokingly, of course.

"Not really, I guess... When we volley the ball and to think mostly..." Starfire said, obviously not understanding that Robin's statement was a joke. Robin smiled merrily from Starfire's mistake- "I was just joking." He said slowly. Starfire blushed and looked down.

"Oh," She said softly. Robin smiled- "Its alright," Starfire looked up at Robin, he was so understanding, more than any of the Titans, or anyone she met for that matter. She was glad that she had come to Earth, and glad she had stayed.

(Flash Back, Starfire's POV)

I flew quickly throughout the galaxy, my fiery hair whipping out behind me. I cried out in pain as a ray from the Gordadain's (A/N: sorry if I misspelled that...) ship hit my arm. I clasped an orange tinted hand over the very small wound. I blasted ahead, they were chasing after me, trying to put me into slavery. _THE FOUL LIZARD PEOPLE! _I thought angrily. I was surprised by my own thoughts; they were usually not this vicious. I felt something grab me it was a mechanical hand. It tightened around my waist. I screamed and tried to yank my body from its grip. I was able to pull out my right arm; I fired a starbolt at the rod. It snapped in half and the hand let go of me automatically. I blasted off for the nearest planet, a planet called Earth. I new little of this planet because Tamaranais (A/N: Sorry if I spelt that wrong!) rarely studied it. I got hit hard on my back, as I was about to hit Earth's atmosphere. I blasted towards the ground; I luckily fell in some green leaved plants. I looked up at the clear blue sky; an orange sun hovered over the planet. I looked around the area and saw brown barked trees with green leaves. There were many of these trees, strange creatures (animals) looked from their 'homes' then ignored me. The black with red spikes landed on the ground. The gordanians stepped out. (A/N: all I know is that there some form of humanized lizards, I have not actually seen what they look like...) I struggled to get out of the pointy bush but they threw a metal net over me. They picked me off the ground and headed for the ship.

Something hit the gordadain that had captured me. It looked like a disk, it had exploded on impact and the gordadain flew backwards.

"TITANS, GO!" I heard a fairly young voice yell through the commotion. (A/N: This is only about 1 year ago, mind you. I doubt Starfire has been on earth any longer!) I looked up as a masked young-man approached me. He looked about the same age as I. He pulled out something that was curved and sharp, (Bird-a-rang) object and cut the metal net. "You O.K.?" He asked softly, as if I were to run at any second. I nodded, feeling quite entranced by the mysterious mask. I watched the other ones fight, there was a half human half robot young-man, a green skinned young-man that transformed into earthen animals, and cloaked, mysterious looking, young-women. I decided to help them fight.

I swooped into the air and fired starbolts at the gardainans. (A/N:I know I spelt that wrong... WAY WRONG!) The young-man that had saved me looked slightly surprised then started to fight also.

The gardainans finally left. The four teen-agers turned to face me.

"We are the," The green skinned one said.

"The Teen Titans," The masked one finished.

"You all have the same name?" I asked in confusion. They looked at each other then at me.

"No, I am Robin," The masked one said.

"Beast Boy," The green tinted one said.

"Raven," The cloaked one said.

"Cyborg," The half robot said. They held out hands, I stared blankly at their hands.

"What is this hand gesture for?" I asked blandly.

"It's a hand shake," The one named Beast Boy said uncertainly. Robin moved forward.

"Like this," He took my hand and shook my arm up and down. I nodded and did the shaking of the hand with the others.

"And we are _the _Teen Titans, not our names. We protect Jump City from villains." Robin told me.

"And I am Koirdo'r (A/N: sorry if I spelt her name wrong, to lazy to look it up: P)" I told them, smiling warmly.

"You have any nicknames?" Beast Boy asked, trying to hide the obvious, which was that he couldn't pronounce her real name. I nodded- "Yes, Starfire."

"Where are ya' from?" Cyborg inquired.

"Tamaran." I replied, a tint of proud ness in her voice.

"Tama-what-er-an? Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"Tam-a-ran" I told him slowly.

"And where is this?" Cyborg asked me.

"Six light years from here." I answered, smiling. (A/N: I'm not really sure what the distance is.)

"So you're a," Raven said, monotone, and paused "alien?"

"You mean that I'm from another planet?" I asked.

"Something like that," Robin replied. I smiled and pulled them all into a hug.

"I thank you for saving me!" I said joyously.

"She's hugging me...." Raven said in an irritated tone.

"Can't breath..." Robin said hoarsely, his face turning blue. I let them out of the tight hug.

"So, do'ya have a place to stay?" Cyborg asked me. I shook my head and looked down at my feet.

"You can stay with us." Robin offered.

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!" I yelled cheerfully and spun around.

I entered the large T shaped tower. I looked around the large hall.

"Wounderus!" I yelled happily. Robin walked along beside me, he asked many questions about my home, family and powers. He seemed very interested in my powers and asked if I ever put them to use. I shook my head and looked up at him.

He led me to the 'Living Room', as they call it, and pointed to the circular couch.

"You can sleep there." He informed me. I heard a large growling noise.

"EEP!" I cried and looked around fidgety.

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" Cried out Beast Boy as he rushed into a room called the 'Kitchen'. Cyborg ran after him- "YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING ANY OF THAT NASTY TOFU STUFF!" He yelled angrily.

"You bet I am!" I heard Beast Boys voice from the kitchen. There was a loud boom from the kitchen.

"Oops..." Both boys muttered as they ran out of the smoking kitchen.

"Immature, idiots..." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Looks like we are going out for pizza!" Robin said happily, a large smile on his face.

_What is pizza? What is this device? Ergh! My head hurts so much! _I thought as I sat next to Robin on a circular table. Raven sat next to me, then Beast Boy sat next to Raven and Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy and Robin. I let them 'order' the 'pizza' for I did not want to make a fool of my self and seem so naïve again.

I looked at the 'pizza'. Robin put a piece on plate.

"Try it!" He urged as they, for the exception of Raven who watched silently, watched eagerly. I took a bite of the pizza; I felt a wonderful explosion come over my taste buds. I stuffed the pizza into my mouth and swallowed.

"It is very," I paused, "GOOD!" I took another piece and shoveled it down, with the others watching me as if I grossed them out. Which I didn't, did I not?

Suddenly, and to my great surprise, a blast of fire hit the table. The table ignited, I jumped backwards in fear. Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy jumped backwards then assumed battle position. A girl swooped down, a large smirk over her red tinted face. Her hair was, literally, a blaze. Her eyes were constantly burning fire. She wore a mid-riff fire embroidered top and black leather jeans with black combo boots. She blasted out eye rays at the Titans. A boy came up behind her, her brother. His hair was made of water and he wore blue denim jeans and a light blue muscle shirt. His eyes were constantly running water in them. (A/N: Weird, huh?) He shot out sharp water pistils at the titans. He eyed me and flew down.

"Who are you?" He remarked nastily. I backed away, fear bubbling in my test. He ran a finger down my cheek and a shiver went down my spine. Robin kicked the boy in the head and he fell down. Robin glanced at me then joined the others in fighting the fire element girl. I watched them fight; I decided maybe I should join in. I flew up in the air and shot out a starbolt at the girl. She flew backwards into the wall and fell limply on the ground. I flew down beside her- "You are damaged?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at me and sneered, she hit me with an eye blast, but luckily this eye blast did not contain fire. I feel backwards on the ground and rubbed my head. _I carrying that someone has been hurt rude on this planet? _I thought, utterly confused. I swooped back up and hit the girl, hard, with a large starbolt. She was sent crashing to the ground, I hear loud sirens and jumped. The earth police arrested the sister and brother.

I walked into the Tower. The sun had set over the horizon now; they told me that I could sleep on the couch. I nodded simply and lay out on the couch. Robin awaked me.

"Need some blankets?" He asked, indicating to the blankets.

"Sure." I replied drowsily and lay my head back down. Robin draped the blankets over me as I fell back to sleep.

The Titans stood, waiting for me to wake. I opened my eyes and jumped from being nose-to-nose with Beast Boy. He jumped backwards in surprise. I giggled slightly and observed all of them, even Raven was smiling slightly; her hood pulled down. Robin pulled out a communicator, opened my hand, and put it in my palm. I looked up at him dumbly, then back at the communicator.

"We want you to join the team!" Robin told me. I smiled grandly and hugged him tightly. "Your. Choking. Me. Again." He said breathlessly. I let go and blushed, "I apologized,"

"Hey, can we call 'ya Star?" Beast Boy asked. I nodded in delight.

(End Flashback, normal POV)

"Yoo-hoo, Star, you in there?" Robin asked, waving a hand in front Starfire's face. She shook her head, her flash back ending.

"I am very glad I came to this planet." Starfire whispered.

"So am I," Robin replied softly. She stared up at his mask. Starfire had pondered since the day she had met Robin what colors his eyes were. She reached for the mask then paused.

"May I?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded slowly. Starfire slowly peeled the tip of the mask. Robin suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you wish to see them?" He asked me, a small frown upon his face. Starfire nodded and he held onto the back of her hand as she peeled away.

Starfire stared into icy blue eyes. (A/N: Dude, I know my last fanfic they were hazel now they are icy-blue WEEE! Yea, will back on with the fanfic.) Starfire looked into the dark pupil, a twinkle shown brightly. Most could not see this twinkle, if they ever had the chance to see Robin's eyes, for they did not care to look. Most saw the icy-blue color and the dark pupil and only saw coldness. Starfire saw warmness, happiness, and hurt. His icy-blue eye was glazed slightly with a green color, only slightly though.

"Wonderful," Starfire muttered.

"I don't know what I would do with out you, Star." Robin whispered, quite randomly too. He moved his head slowly forward and kissed her lips. Starfire suddenly felt limp, she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed at the spot. Robin released her and looked over her face. Looking into her eyes, deep into her eyes, seeing happiness and shock within them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her back; and pulled her closer to him.

(Hope you liked it! Don't you just love fluff? Giggles I'll update my sequel as soon as this writer block goes away smiles sheepishly I know this was extremely long, I guess, but I wanted to finish it because it is a one-shot and shall always be a one-shot! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy to go and proof read this, hehehe...R&R, please!)


End file.
